


His Hips Don't Lie

by RedCheshire



Series: Suckered By a Jonas Brother [5]
Category: Actor RPF, Jonas Brothers, Maluma - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Come Swallowing, Dancing Lessons, Group Sex, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:54:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24153148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedCheshire/pseuds/RedCheshire
Summary: Nick Jonas asks Maluma for some dance lessons, trying to prepare for a new music video.  Maluma agrees, showing Nick how to work his hips on the dancefloor and in the bedroom.
Relationships: Nick Jonas/Maluma
Series: Suckered By a Jonas Brother [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1421512
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	His Hips Don't Lie

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fictional story in which sexual activity between consenting adult males is depicted; it is no way based on true events or the sexuality of any of the persons mentioned.  
> If you are underage or it is otherwise illegal to read this story where you live, please stop reading now.
> 
> Comments can be emailed to: red.cheshire@yahoo.com  
> Follow me on Instagram @redcheshire
> 
> _(I did the best I could with the Spanish lines in the story. If they need corrections, feel free to send a message so they can be fixed.)_

Authors Note: This story takes place in July 2019 (Miami, FL).

“Hey, thanks for coming over. I really appreciate it!” Nick closed the door as Maluma stepped inside. He reached out to shake his friend’s hand; taking it, Maluma pulled him into a big hug. Stepping back, Maluma placed his hands on Nick’s shoulders, squeezing them.  
“It’s not a problem at all. Anything for a friend.” The large warm smile quickly eased Nick’s concern that he might have imposed on his friend’s time. “Besides, you calling for help with dancing - that’s a good compliment.” Winking, he let go of Nick’s shoulders and looked around. “This house is yours?”  
“Ah, no - we’re renting it for shooting the music video. Well, my part of it. Kevin’s part is going to be filmed in the front yard. Joe’s is at a high school basketball court nearby.”  
“You guys aren’t filming together…?” Maluma’s thick dark eyebrows knitted in a little bit of confusion, contrasting with his recently bleached-blonde hair.  
“Not this time. We decided to copy scenes from three old movies. Mine is from ‘Risky Business’, Kevin’s is from “Say Anything”, and Joe’s is from ‘Grease’. But we do have a couple of quick scenes where we’re singing together.”  
“Ahhh, okay. So, what are we working on?”  
Nick got a little nervous again, thinking about his scenes and wanting them to look good. “It’s two parts. There’s some dancing out here in the entryway near the stairs. And then dancing around in the living room over there.” He pointed into the nearby room where a big comfy couch was near a fireplace.  
“Oh, this should be easy then. You got this.” Maluma smiled again, putting Nick at ease. “Which song is it for?”  
“It’s a new one, ‘What A Man Gotta Do’.”  
Maluma’s head cocked to the side, one eyebrow arched. “Wait - that’s not on the album.”  
Nick laughed. “You have the songs memorized?”  
The other man shrugged, grinning. “Well, I listened to it a few times to get a feel for the songs, to help with the dancing. And that one isn’t on there.”  
“No, it’s for the next album. But we have to go ahead and film it now since we’re going on tour soon, and then won’t have any time.”  
“Ahh, that makes sense. Okay, show me what you have in mind.”

Nick looked around the entryway, getting his bearings. “Sooo, the whole thing starts with me sliding in and dancing around in the entryway here.”  
“Show me.” Maluma sat down on the edge of the couch, hands on his knees and watching expectedly. He tried not to chuckle as Nick paused, looking a little self-conscious. The Jonas Brother walked out of view and a pair of soft thuds could be heard. Curious, Maluma waited and then smiled when music began playing followed by Nick sliding into view with his shoes off, his socks allowing him to glide along the hardwood floor. He danced around to the music for a while, then stopped and looked at Maluma. “What do you think?”  
With one eye squinted shut and a finger tapping against his chin, Maluma sat there for a moment thinking. “It’s missing something.” His eyes scanned the ceiling as he thought. “When you sing on stage - do you use one of those little microphones that hangs on your ear?”  
“No - we have the regular ones on stands.”  
“Ah, so you grab it and sing into it?”  
“Yeah...why?”  
“That’s what’s missing. I think maybe because you aren’t used to singing without the microphone in your hand, it looks a little...not natural? Here, try…” Maluma looked around the room and then got up, heading for a bookcase and grabbing an object. “...this.” Walking back to Nick, he placed a silver candlestick in his hand. “Sing into it, like a microphone.”  
“Ahhh….” Nick had a big smile, loving the idea. “Okay, again.” He walked out of view and restarted the music, sliding back into view again, dancing around and singing into the candlestick. After a while he stopped, looking once more to his friend for feedback.  
“It’s better. You look more natural singing that way.”  
“Thanks!” Nick’s smile beamed. “Any suggestions?”  
“Well...I mean, it looked like you were having fun, which is always good. I guess the only question is what…’costume’? What outfit you’re going to wear in the video?”

“Oh…” Nick blushed a little, piquing both curiosity and confusion from the other man. “Well, the same one as in the movie ‘Risky Business’...”  
“Which is...what?” Maluma shook his head slightly, not getting the reference. “I haven’t seen that movie, sorry.”  
“It’s, um…hang on.” Nick walked over and picked up his phone, tapping on the screen as crossed over to the couch. “It’s this.” Holding up the phone, the screen showed Tom Cruise wearing only a button-down shirt and socks, dancing around near a staircase, then dancing and jumping around in a living room.  
“Ohhh….” Maluma’s voice trailed off before turning into laughter. “Well that is going to get people’s attention.” Looking up, he winked at Nick.  
“Yeah, I’ve been doing a lot of leg workouts.” The two men shared a laugh at Nick’s response.  
“So...usually you do a dress rehearsal, yes?” Maluma tilted his head to the side, weighing his thoughts before speaking further.  
“Yeah, why?”  
“Well, do you think… I don’t know, do you think you should try it with the costume?” He tilted his head towards the phone, pointing his finger towards the screen at the same time.  
Looking down, Nick checked out his clothes: a polo shirt and jeans. “I don’t have a button-down shirt.” He looked up with surprise as Maluma began unbuttoning his own shirt.  
“Here, borrow mine.” Shrugging his shoulders, the blue and white striped fabric slid off of his torso, revealing his tanned skin covered by tattoos.  
Nick swallowed. “Are you sure?”  
Relaxing and leaning back, Maluma held out his hand, the cotton material pinched between his fingers. “Yes. It makes sense to practice in the same type of outfit you’d have in the video, right?”  
“Yeah, I guess that makes sense. Hell, ok.” Nick took the shirt and headed back towards the hallway, peeling the polo shirt off over his head as he stepped out of view. There were brief sounds of shuffling and then the music began playing again. Nick slid into view, facing away, wearing only Maluma’s blue and white striped shirt and his own socks. Maluma’s eyebrow cocked up, appreciating the large muscled thighs as they moved in time to the music. 

Nick ran through the dance moves again, then stopped for feedback. Maluma stared into space, silently thinking, Nick cleared his throat. “What, um, do you think?” The other man blinked and looked up, meeting Nick’s gaze.  
Maluma had a big grin as he nodded his head. “It looked really good, much better.”  
“Yeah?”  
“Yeah, it looked good. It’s easier to see what it’ll look like with the right outfit. Only...one suggestion?” Nick’s eyebrow went up, curious as he nodded, waiting. “You’re having fun with it...maybe try shaking your shoulders more.”  
“Shake...my shoulders?”  
“Like this.” Maluma slid off the end of the couch. Standing, he leaned back and slightly twisted his torso back and forth, shaking his shoulders and hips to imaginary music.  
“Ohhh, got it.” Nick leaned back, copying the posture and trying out the suggestion.  
“Close! You’re moving your whole upper body. Just focus on your shoulders and a liiiitle bit on the hips.” He watched as Nick emulated the movement again, getting closer as he twisted his midsection a little less than before.  
“Like that?”  
“Closer - you’re closer. Part of it is in the knees too, it’s...it’s kinda hard to explain. Here, try this.” He stepped closer to Nick, standing so he was right in front of the other man. “Put your hands on my shoulders and feel it as I do it.” Feeling Nick’s hands rest on his shoulders, he reached up and squeezed one tighter. “No, you need to get a feel for the movement. There you go.” Leaning back slowly, he tilted his torso and shifted his shoulders as he again demonstrated the move he was trying to explain. “Okay, now put your hands on my hips.” He could feel Nick’s hesitation and suppressed a chuckle as the strong hands took a grip on either hip. Twice he went through the dance motion so that Nick could get a sense of the movement. “And last, the knees.”  
“Knees?”  
“Well, legs. If you’re dancing with your upper body, the entire thing is rooted in your lower body. Here, I’ll show you.” Turning, he took Nick’s hands and placed them on his own knees. Once more, he danced, leaning back and shaking his bare upper body. Watching Nick, he could see the man swallow nervously while maintaining eye and hand contact with Maluma’s knees. “And here.” He moved Nick’s hands to his lower thighs, right above the knees and repeated the dance movement twice more. “Got it?”  
“Um, yeah...I think so.”  
“Good, good. Try again.” Taking a couple of steps back, he watched as Nick once more disappeared from view. The notes of the song began playing and Nick slid into view, working through the choreographed dance moves. This time, he leaned back and twisted his hips and shoulders, singing into the candlestick. When he finished, he looked to Maluma for feedback. The other man had a big smile and began clapping his approval.  
“You got it! What’s next?”

Pointing towards the living room, Nick made his way over to the fireplace; Maluma followed, relaxing into the corner of the couch, his arm stretched out over the back of the cushion. Nick shook off the feeling self-conscious at only wearing a shirt and having his backside on display. Setting the phone down onto the mantle, he popped up the shirt collar, grabbed the fireplace poker, and hit play. He stood, facing the wall for a short time while dancing, then spun around. Continuing to lipsync, he moved his body in time to the music before jumping up onto the coffee table. Making eye contact with Maluma, he moved his hips and moved the poker left and right in time to the beat. Jumping down, he struck a pose and held it as he paused, waiting.  
“Not bad. That was cute.”  
“Cute?”  
An eyebrow went up. “That’s not the look you wanted?”  
“Well, was thinking of it being more playful…?”  
“Ohh...maybe you’re being too serious about it then? Be silly! And…” He smirked as he paused, watching for Nick’s reaction. “...to be honest, with your hips shaking while standing on the coffee table, it kinda looks like you’re acting out ‘Magic Mike’.” The sudden blush that appeared on Nick’s face caused Maluma to break into laughter. Nick joined in, relaxing.  
“Okay, yeah, can see that. Aim for fun...ok.” Returning to the fireplace, he started the music back over and began dancing again, jumping up onto the coffee table once more, trying out some different moves.  
“I don’t know, it’s missing...something.”  
“Yeah, I get the same feeling. Not sure what though.”  
Maluma tapped his chin, thinking while looking around the room. “Well, you’ve got these two big couches…” Nick turned and looked around the room as well. “Take advantage of them!” Maluma kicked off his shoes, rose up to his feet, and began jumping on the couch. Taking a step back to stand on the other couch, Nick did the same. Soon the two men were laughing and having a silly time like two kids. “Let’s try it together.”  
Both men headed to the fireplace. Standing side by side, they began dancing when Nick hit play again. Having fun, they wriggled to the music before both jumped up onto the coffee table, continuing to dance around. With big grins, they bounced around, being silly. Ending the dance, Nick jumped to the floor, holding the fireplace poker up. Maluma stood on the couch, hands on his hips, staring at Nick while deep in thought.  
“What if… I don’t know, it feels like you need something bigger at the end. Ah, try this!” Maluma jumped from the couch - when his feet hit the floor, he dropped down to his knees and leaned back, hands held in place as if he were also holding a poker.  
“Oh, that’s cool. Okay, will try that.”  
“Cool - let’s see how it looks.” Maluma stretched out on the couch once more, enjoying the sight of Nick’s backside. The big muscled thighs were making his mouth water...and his underwear began to feel too small. Reaching out, Nick started the music again and began dancing, spinning around; jumping up onto the table he continued gyrating to the beat before jumping back onto the couch, bouncing on it. Finally, he moved to the floor, quickly moving down to his knees and copying Maluma’s movements. “It looks good, man.”  
“Really?”  
“Yeah. That really gives the ending a kick. Need something at the beginning now.” A finger tapped against his beard as Maluma pondered the idea. “What if you kinda copy the start of your dance by the door?”  
“What do you mean? Sliding towards the fireplace?”  
“No...you know how you shook your hips when you started dancing? Maybe that.” He watched as Nick made his way back to the fireplace. Leaning back, he began shimmying his hips and shoulders similar to the earlier dance moves. “No no no...not like that. Not so much the shoulders, just the hips.” Starting back over, Nick twisted his hips.  
“Like that?”  
‘Yes, I like that.’ Maluma kept the thought to himself. The words that came out of his mouth were less obvious. “Slower - you want the attention on your legs.” Again, Nick tried the movement...the same style as in the entryway but just a slower twist. Rising up from the couch, Maluma came over tothe fireplace, resting his hands on the mantle. “Not so much a twist. More like this.” His lower body shifted to the left and then to the right, just once in each direction instead of the wiggle movement that they had developed earlier. He looked to his right and watched as Nick tried to copy it. “Close...that was close. Here…”  
Stepping back and to the side, Maluma positioned his body so that his front was lightly pressed up against Nick’s backside.. He felt the other man take a deep breath. “Okay, it’s in the knees. Your hips are in it, but not so much. Like this.” Slowly, he shifted one knee, causing Nick’s leg to move along with his own; he then made a similar movement with his other leg. Resting his hands lightly on Nick’s upper thighs, he repositioned his friend’s legs back to the starting point. “Again, but faster this time.” He ran through the action again, at a faster pace this time. “See, it’s like you’re bouncing your hip out, not shaking it.”  
Maluma reached over and moved the music player icon to the start of the song and then moved backward, causing Nick to let out the breath that he didn’t realize he’d been holding. “Try again. Don’t worry about turning around and dancing on the table, just practice.” Nick tapped the play icon and twisted one knee and then the other, causing his thighs and butt to pop with the motion. Bringing his feet back in, he tried again. By the fourth time he was feeling less self-conscious and less aware of someone standing nearby.  
“How was that?” Nick to the side, ready to hear Maluma’s feedback.  
Instead of hearing his friend’s voice...he felt his body press up against Nick’s again. “It was better. Much better. Close. Here, see if you can feel the way my legs move better this way.” As Maluma’s left leg shifted, Nick took a deep breath again. Where cloth had met his bare legs before, there was now the press of flesh from Maluma’s thighs against his own. Swallowing, he realized that the only material that was still in place was a pair of underwear...and with less clothing in the way, the weight of a bulge was more apparent against his rear. His movements were jerky as his mind went blank. “My friend, you need to relax and feel the way to move. Here, try again.” Hot breath was hitting Nick’s ear, the result of Maluma’s mouth just an inch away, his chest resting against Nick’s back. His hands were on Nick’s hips as he moved his legs and hips again, the movement causing his crotch to grind slightly against Nick’s behind. Returning to the starting point, Maluma ran through it again, sliding his hands down along Nick’s thighs. “Feel it? The way my legs are moving?”  
Nick swallowed again. “Yeah…”  
“You try.” Nick could feel the words against his ear. Popping his left knee out, he felt Maluma’s leg move along with his own...and again when he popped his right leg out. His feet were spread a little further apart, resulting in Maluma’s crotch settling further between his cheeks. “Keep going….” Nick brought his feet back in, his ass squeezing against Maluma’s mound. He practiced a few more times. His heartbeat was going faster, feeling the press of one bare leg against the other. His movements were causing his ass to grind against Maluma’s groin and then squeeze it when he returned to the starting point each time. It felt like the bulgeagainst his rear was getting firmer but he couldn’t quite tell.  
“How was that…?” Nick stared ahead, his pulse beating in his ears.  
“It was better. A lot better. Looks like you got the hang of it.” Leaning in slightly, the short hairs of Maluma’s beard brushed against Nick’s neck at the same time that the strong hands splayed out against his inner thighs. “One more time.”  
“Okay.” Nick’s legs moved left and right; he was very aware of sensations playing out against his skin: the brustle of a beard against his neck, the feeling of Maluma’s chest against his back, his thighs pinned between Maluma’s legs and hands...and a bulge against his rear that was definitely feeling less soft with every second.  
“You got it, baby. Keep going.” Nick repeated the motions, not fully aware that the motion of his hips had changed slightly as his libido took over for his brain. “See, you know how to move your hips…” He could feel Maluma’s hips move against his own...but grinding a little instead of trying to match his movements. “You’re gonna look so good...especially with these big sexy legs of yours.” Fingers ran up and down his thighs.  
“My big sexy legs?”  
“Oh...baby, they’re hot. Just like the rest of you.” The bearded face angled down, nuzzling against Nick’s neck. A slight groan rolled out as Nick’s head tilted back, giving more access. The hands roamed up, teasingly avoiding Nick’s crotch, and began unbuttoning his shirt as Maluma’s fingers moved upward.  
“What...how did you…?”  
“Nick, my friend, it’s like there’s a phone out every time you get fucked and someone makes a video...or at least takes a picture.”  
“Who…?” Nick was having a hard time making words, feeling Maluma grind his hardening bulge against his ass, fingertips playing against Nick’s abs as they continued working their way up the shirt.  
“Mmm…” Lips grazed up and down Nick’s neck. “Our buddy Shawn Mendes. He sent some very very interesting photos and a video…” A tongue lashed against Nick’s ear as the deep voice muttered nearby. “...of him...and you...and Tom Holland.” Nick groaned again, a combination of lust and embarrassment as he remembered the trio’s hot photo session. The shirt was now unbuttoned, allowing tan hands to work against his own olive skin. “I’ve wanted a piece of this since seeing it…” Maluma pulled the shirt aside and mashed his face against Nick’s shoulder, licking and kissing the exposed flesh. “...and you wanting to work on dance moves was the perfect opportunity to get together.” The horniness in Maluma’s voice caused his words to stretch out, the sound turning Nick on. His ass pushed back reflexively as he moaned lightly. “Mmm...what’s turning you on, baby?”  
“Your…” Nick moaned again as Maluma ground his hard dick against his backside. “...your r’s.”  
“Ah, I can roll my hips as well as I can roll my r’s.” Making his point, Maluma dragged his fingers down Nick’s torso, taking hold of his sides and thrusting forward. “Let’s see how you like them both.”  
“These fucking legs of yours…” Maluma’s fingers tugged at the muscles. “You’ve definitely been working on these. I want to just…” He paused to nibble on Nick’s ear. “...I just want to fucking eat your big thick legs up.”  
Nick’s breath hitched, followed by the sound of a needy whine. “Please…” He was suddenly spun around, now face to face, Maluma’s mouth meeting his own as strong hands clenched his ass, kneading it. The shirt fell away, instantly forgotten, leaving the two men standing in just their underwear, bulges obscenely sticking out and rubbing against each other. Maluma’s hands continued squeezing Nick’s ass, while Nick’s fingers were exploring all over his new Latin lover’s body. Tan fingers slid down under the fabric of Nick’s grey boxer-briefs, getting a better feel for his muscled behind. Breaking the kiss, Nick looked down to see their crotches grinding together, Maluma’s red-covered mound rubbing up along his own grey bulge. A small moan rattled out of his throat.  
“That’s what you want?”  
Nick’s head shook slightly. “Uh huh…”  
One hand slid up his spine, fingers curling along his neck. Maluma’s tongue reached out again, meeting for a brief kiss. Pulling his lips away, he pressed their foreheads together, noses rubbing. “Go get what you want, baby. Show me.” His hand applied a little pressure, nudging Nick down. The singer put his mouth to work exploring Maluma’s muscles and tattoos, lips and tongue working down along the flesh until he was on his knees, facing the throbbing mound of red cotton, a white band reading “Calvin Klein” running along the top. A large wet spot made the material darker where it jutted out the most, the head visibly throbbing with Maluma’s pulse. The hand stroked through the locks of his hair, pulling him closer. Nick’s mouth latched onto the end of the bulge, sucking on the wet spot and getting a taste of Maluma’s juices. Another moan, louder than the last but muffled, filled the room. “Oh yeah, you want it.” Maluma wrapped both hands around the back of Nick’s head and pushed forward, pushing his crotch against his hungry friend’s mouth. Nick’s fingers raked down Maluma’s abs, tugging down on the briefs...his lips and tongue greedily lapping at the hard thick shaft the second it came into view. More and more came into view, Nick’s tongue sliding up and down, until breaking free from the cotton confines, bouncing up in the air. Nick went to move forward but was held in place by Maluma’s left hand resting on top of his head. He watched as the cock lengthened and thickened further as it hardened, until a little more than seven inches of hard uncut dick waved in front of his face. Looking up, he saw his own phone in Maluma’s right hand, the dark beard and bleached-blonde hair visible beyond that. Smiling, Maluma pulled up the camera app. “Let’s make a nice little video, like the ones I’ve seen before.” Sliding his hand down, he took Nick’s chin in his fingers, holding it in place. The tip of his rod traced along Nick’s lips, leaking and leaving a heavy trail of precum in its wake.  
“Stick out your tongue. More. A little more. There you go.” He looked down at Nick’s mouth, wide open and tongue sticking all the way out. Leaning forward, he placed the base of his shaft against Nick’s tongue, sliding back and watching as the pink flesh ran up his hard member. Right before reaching the head he stopped, moving forward again to bring Nick’s mouth back down to the base. Smiling, he was done with the tease...he repeated the motion but this time kept pulling back until his cock head was resting against Nick’s tongue. “Okay, Nick..let’s see what other moves you’ve got.” He inhaled with pleasure as the lips wrapped around his knob, sucking at the nectar leaking out of the tip. His sigh turned into a loud moan as Nick’s lips moved down the base, slowly but surely without stopping, until they were pressed against his groin...the entire length buried down Nick’s throat. Dark brown eyes looked up into his own, wide and a little hazy with lust as Nick’s cheeks turned pink from holding his breath, his jaw working to squeeze the hard tool. “Fuuuuuuck….”  
Nick slid back and Maluma’s shaft, wet and shiny with spit, re-emerged. Letting the cock fall from his lips, Nick swiped the tip with his tongue. Grinning, he looked back up. “Promise?”  
“Oh fuck. Yes. I promise.” Getting a better grip, he held Nick’s head in place, his length fully buried down the other man’s throat. “Is that what you want?” Nick tried pulling back to respond, but was pinned by Maluma’s palm. “It’s okay, you can talk with your mouth full.”  
Nick’s jaw worked, muffled sounds coming out from around the thick shaft stretching his lips. Looking up into the camera lens, he blinked and nodded his head, a slight “mmhmm” noise humming around the hard cock blocking his voice. “Yeah baby, you want me to fuck that ass nice and hard?”  
“Mmmhmm”. The sound was louder this time with Nick’s excitement, sending vibrations down Maluma’s rod, pulling a moan out of the Colombian stud. Ending the recording, he tossed the phone onto the couch and grabbed his friend’s head with both hands, reburying his manhood down Nick’s throat.  
“I fucking promise. I’m going to fucking pound your hot ass.”  
Nick’s hands wandered all over Maluma’s legs, ass, and abs as the other man began face fucking him, the hard length sliding in and out from between his lips, moaning in ectstasy whenever the entire piece was rammed down his throat. Giving up control, Maluma relaxed his grip on Nick’s head and stopped thrusting, allowing the other man to work his magical mouth on his dick. His head rolled back, groaning as Nick’s tongue lashed at his balls. “Damn, your nuts are…” Nick paused, nuzzling and licking the pair again. “...huge.”  
“They’re full.”  
Nick looked up, a glint of heat in his eyes as he imagined the load inside. “When was the last time you…”  
“Five days. When you messaged me.”  
“There’s...five days...of…?” He glanced down, taking in the sight of the extra large orbs nestled in their sac.  
“All for you.” He groaned again as Nick attacked his nuts again with his tongue, until the mouth moved up and began sucking in earnest at his knob. “Someone’s hungry…” 

Reluctantly, he pulled away. “Where’s the bedroom?”  
“Upstairs.” Nick found himself pulled to his feet, their mouths coming together again. Breaking away, Nick led the way to the stairs wearing only his boxer-briefs, the front tenting out obscenely. Maluma shook his foot out of his briefs, his manhood pointing ahead. His smile grew as he watched the muscles of Nick’s beefy legs and rear end work as he ascended the steps. In his mind, he tackled Nick on the steps and mounted his ass there; the thought caused his dick to throb, a shiny string of precum falling to the floor.  
Entering the master bedroom, Nick turned around with a somewhat shy expression on his face, curious what Maluma’s next move would be. The blonde stepped forward, wrapping his arms around the darker-haired man and began kissing him again. A hard rod nudged up against Nick’s ball sac, hands feeling up each other’s bodies. Fingers gripped the waistband of Nick’s underwear and peeled them down, freeing his throbbing member as the grey material fell to the floor. Nick gasped against Maluma’s lips as a finger touched his hole, turning into a small whine as the playful prodding continued.  
A step forward from Maluma caused Nick to take a step back...and then another...and another, until the backs of his legs came up against the edge of the bed. Breaking the kiss again, Maluma traced the tip of his nose along Nick’s cheekbone while a hand grazed down his side. “Let’s get you on this bed.” The hand now at his hip moved down and took hold of his thigh, lifting Nick slightly. A similar movement on his other side nudged him upwards; planting his hands on the top of the bed he pulled himself up and back, planting his butt onto the mattress. Maluma leaned in, his kisses becoming more intense as he moved Nick backward, crawling along the top of the bed until Nick’s shoulders were pressed against the pillows. The Latin singer pulled himself on top of Nick, their mouths hungrily attacking each other’s lips, necks, and shoulders. Slowly he began moving down, his tongue taking long laps along Nick’s pecs and abs, teasing and exploring, until he reached Nick’s engorged member, standing tall and proud. Winking, Maluma ran his tongue around and around the head, causing Nick to whine as he thrust his hips up. Chuckling, he dove down, inhaling the thick piece and sucking away, eliciting a satisfied moan from his friend. “Ahhh….” The tips of Nick’s fingers dug against the short blonde hair as Maluma’s head bobbed up and down, wet slurping noises filling the air as he finally got a taste of Nick’s cock.  
He pulled away with a growl, nuzzling down and using his teeth to nip the inside of Nick’s thighs. He licked up and down the thick muscles before giving another tender bite. Nick’s legs clenched as he flinched with both lust and a little bit of pain, his toes curling. It seemed as if Maluma’s mouth was everywhere at once - his legs, his balls, and up and down his dick. When Maluma deep-throated him again, Nick’s head twisted back against the pillows, his hips rising up to meet the other man’s mouth. 

Another long lap of the playful tongue and Maluma’s mouth was gone from Nick’s groin. He watched as the blonde crawled back up his body...and kept going, planting his knees on either side of Nick’s shoulders, the uncut tool in front of his face, a string of precum glistening down to Nick’s neck. He opened his mouth and took it in, sucking hungrily at the piece of meat. “That’s it baby, get it nice and wet...we’re going to need it.” Nick’s eyebrow rose up with a silent question. “No lube, man. I didn’t bring any...and I doubt they have any here. So...the more spit, the better.” He couldn’t help but smile as Nick’s eyes got a little bigger in surprise….and then glinted with lust. The grip of Nick’s lips around his rod loosened up, allowing spit to build up on the shaft. The sounds of sloppy wet slurping filled the room; closing his eyes, Maluma rocked his head back and forth, smiling. Opening his eyes, the corner of his mouth tugged up higher as he grinned, swinging his leg to climb up off of the bed.  
“C’mere, baby.” He bent his fingers, waving Nick over to the edge of the mattress. Horny and hungry, Nick crawled over, leaning down to get Maluma’s cock back in his mouth. He gagged when a hand pushed down, burying the hard length down his throat and held it there; his throat contracted around the rigid tool as his body worked to get air until Maluma let up on his grip, allowing Nick to pull off. Coughing, he sucked in a large breath.  
“There you go, see that? Good job, stud.” Wiping water away from his eyes, Nick looked down to see a thick coating of spit covering the length of Maluma’s meat, shining in the lamp light. He looked up to meet his friend’s gaze. “That’s the best kind, man. The stuff from here…” A finger slid down the tan throat, tracing down onto the large tattoo covering Maluma’s pec. “...it’s nice and thick. It’s better spit for fucking.” Winking, he grinned and placed his hand back on Nick’s head. “Let’s get a little more.” The rod went back between Nick’s lips and down his throat, until his mouth was mashed against the hair and skin of Maluma’s groin.  
His chest hitched as Nick resisted the urge to breathe, his face getting a little red. When the hand at the back of his head slid away to caress his cheek, Nick reached out and gripped the other man’s hip, holding him in place. Lungs burning and face red, Nick finally relented and backed off, coughing between deep breaths. 

“Fuuuuck…” Maluma looked down to see his cock covered in a thick layer of spit from tip to base. He knelt down, nuzzling Nick’s face. “You’re hungry, aren’t you?” Nick nodded, still catching his breath. “Tell me where you want me to feed you my meat.”  
“Fuck me.” Nick’s voice was quiet and raspy, his throat recovering from being stretched.  
“Hmm?”  
“Fuck me! Please?” Nick’s words were louder and more urgent, panting both for breath and for want.  
“Alright, if you insist. I can’t wait to get inside this ass. Heard so many stories, seen so many videos. But first…” Reaching to the nightstand, Maluma clicked the phone over to the camera app and propped it up against the lamp so that the screen was facing the mirrored closet doors next to the bed. Tapping the record button, he climbed back onto the bed, positioning himself on his knees behind Nick who was still on all fours. Looking up, Nick could see Maluma behind him...and a smaller version of the same scene reflected on the phone’s screen. He watched as his friend placed his hands on Nick’s ass and spread the cheeks apart. The other man pursed his lips, a string of spit descending and hitting Nick’s hole, feeling cool against his skin.  
Tilting his head back up, Maluma locked eyes with Nick through the mirror’s reflection as his knob pressed against Nick’s entrance. His other hand caressed Nick’s back; with a warm grin he pushed forward, wedging the head of his dick just inside Nick’s hole. In the mirror, Nick’s mouth opened into a small “O” as he sucked in a breath, which rattled back out as another half inch of meat pushed its way in. 

Tilting his hips back, Maluma withdrew until the flesh of his knob was showing a bit. Working his jaw, he released more spit onto the spot where Nick’s hole wrapped around his shaft. “Don’t worry baby…” His hips shifted forward again, a good inch and a half disappearing inside before pulling back. Again, he spit on his rod to lube it up before sliding back in. “...we’ll get there.” Nick’s fingers dug into the mattress, a low moan rolling out of his throat, feeling the tips of Maluma’s thumbs pressed against the meaty flesh of his butt and the pipe slowly but surely working its way inside. Pulling his head back up, he watched in the mirror as Maluma stared down at his rear, his hips casually rolling back and forth as he gently pushed in deeper. Sensing he was being watched, the stud looked up and caught Nick’s eyes in the mirror; holding them, he began rubbing one hand up and down the eager bottom’s back, soothing him as he continued dropping spit down into Nick’s crack. Slowly but surely he worked his length in; after about ten minutes that felt like forever, Nick finally felt Maluma’s hips push up against his backside, the hair around the base of his cock tickling Nick’s ass cheeks. 

Gripping Nick’s rump, Maluma pulled back, nearly all the way...holding steady, he felt the tight anal ring twitch around his shaft. With one long thrust, he slid back in until his balls were wedged into Nick’s hot crack, a long sigh of pleasure escaping from his lips. “Ahhh, mi cariño…” He pulled back again, thrusting back inside a little faster this time...and again...and again, building up the pace. Glancing up, he looked Nick in the eyes. “Hey, papi, you ready?” Nick nodded, his ass squeezing the hard cock as his fingers gripped the sheets. Grinning, Maluma spat down on his cock to apply just a little more lube before ramming all seven inches back inside. He watched as Nick’s eyes opened wide - another thrust and they rolled back in his head. Maluma worked his body back and forth, harder and faster, relishing the hot tight tunnel that enveloped his tool whenever he was buried inside Nick’s rear. 

When Nick’s body adjusted to the lustful invasion, he looked in the mirror to start watching Maluma at work again. Feeling cocky, the Latin stud raised his arms, resting his hands behind his head. His hips swung side to side as they pistoned back and forth, nearly dancing as he fucked Nick raw. With only spit for lube, Nick felt like he could sense every millimeter of the hard fuck stick working its way in and out, causing him to begin moaning like a bitch in heat. The sight of Maluma doing a fuck-dance turned him on even more, causing his toes to curl and his breath to turn into heavy panting. The blonde’s hands stayed planted behind his head as his hips cocked and pivoted, causing his dick to play around inside Nick’s guts, stretching him one way and then another. “Yeah, you like that, my hungry little pirobo?” Nick moaned and nodded, not understanding the Spanish but getting the word ‘hungry’. The hands came down, slapping onto Nick’s rump; the grin grew into a broad smile. “Good. Show me. Practice some of those moves, baby.” 

Nick’s brow furled with impatience and need as he shifted his body, twisting his midsection as he moved backward. Tilting forward, he felt the girth of Maluma’s member slide back out of his body before impaling himself again, grinding his hips around in circles. “LIke that?”  
“Yes, cariño, just like that. Show me what you can do with that sweet culo…” He purred with lust as Nick began swiveling his hips around, causing his ass to dance up and down the hard cock. “Yes, baby...fuuuuuck.” A string of words rolled out as Maluma groaned in Spanish; Nick didn’t understand a single word but the sound urged him on, his movements becoming more energetic as he fucked himself on Maluma’s hard tool. The more his friend growled and muttered in Spanish, the more of a slut Nick became. He broke into a sweat as he used his ass to work over that dick, his hips rolling around as he back and shoulders writhed. “Yeah man, you like that polla, huh?”  
Nick looked up, confused. “Polla…?” He felt Maluma flex his cock, causing it to jerk inside Nick’s guts. “Oh...maybe.” His confusion clearing, he flashed a devilish grin. A hand slid up his side and snaked its way under his chest, pulling him upright. In the mirror his body was on display, a sheen of sweat highlighting the lines and curves of his muscles as he continued wiggling against the other man’s body, grinding down on his dick. Maluma’s face was at his shoulder, affectionately sliding his lips and nose along Nick’s neck. “Maybe? Don’t lie to me baby, you want to be my little puto, no?” While one hand caressed up and down Nick’s torso, the other wrapped around his dick and began slowly tugging on it.  
“I...I don’t know what that means?” Nick’s words came out in one breath as the fist worked his rod.  
“It means I’m gonna take care of this hot ass of yours. How do you want it?”  
“Surprise me.”  
“Surprise you?”  
“Yeah, I don’t...just fuck me? Ohhh…” His words died off in a moan as a pair of teeth nibbled on his ear.  
“Ok Nick…” In the mirror an eye winked at him, the lips curling into a grin while the teeth between them continued working his earlobe. Letting go of both the earlobe and meat in his grip, Maluma placed one hand between Nick’s shoulder blades and eased him back down onto his hands and knees. His hands ran down either side of Nick’s spine until they settled on his rear, giving it a squeeze as he ground his hips against Nick’s body. Moving forward, Maluma rolled his hips as his hands slid up, caressing Nick’s ribs...and then back down. Up again, getting a feel for his chest, as his own body continued moving like a wave, rolling from shoulders down to his knees, the movement driving his cock in and out of Nick’s hole. The escalating moans from below gave away how much Nick was enjoying his friend’s touch - both on the outside and inside his body. The movements became more forceful, the hands pressing into Nick’s skin as they ran up and down his back and the hard rod began to pound his ass. The room was filled with the sounds of Nick’s moaning and panting, Maluma’s growling in Spanish with the occasional grunt, and skin slapping against skin. 

“Oh man, your ass is so...fuck, do you know how good your ass feels?”  
Nick chuckled as he watched Maluma continue to pound his rear. “Um, not really. I haven’t...ohhhhh...I haven’t really...oh fuck...fucked myself before?”  
Maluma broke out into a big laugh, his hips slowing as his chest and shoulders shook. “Well, you feel amazing, hermoso. Really wish I wasn’t flying back to Colombia so soon - would love to spend more time with your culo.” His hand squeezed Nick’s rear to emphasize the last word.  
“About to go on tour - we both travel a lot...maybe we’ll be able to meet up on the road?” Nick shifted his hips around, working to meet Maluma’s movements.  
“Mmmm…” The tanned blonde moaned with pleasure as Nick’s tunnel squeezed him. “That could work. If not...come to Colombia, baby. I’ll show you a good time.” He winked, grinning as he imagined fucking Nick nonstop around his house.  
“That’d uh...be kinda hard…” The corner of Nick’s mouth twitched with frustration. He watched as Maluma’s brow furrowed while his head tilted, confused by Nick’s words. “My uh...my wife?”  
“Ohhh…” Maluma shook his head, rolling his eyes at the same time. “Nick...just bring her with you. She can go do tourist stuff while we have some fun. She doesn’t know about...fuck, whatever - she knows, doesn’t she?” The look on Nick’s face gave him away. Maluma’s grin grew wider, full of mischief. “There’s no way she *doesn’t* know, with the amount of dick you get. Bring her, pato.” He winked, taunting Nick while he continued to thrust in and out. “I’ll fuck her too.” He watched as Nick blinked in surprise. “Yeah, you want to watch me fuck your wife, the way I’m fucking you now? Make her feel good, make her scream and cum? Then get on top of you, fuck this tight hole and make you cum too?”  
“Oh fuck…”  
“Yeah, I think you like that idea...bring your woman to Colombia, man. I’ll fuck you both good and hard.” Another wink as he rammed his cock into Nick’s ass, knocking the breath out of him. The strong hands pulled Nick up and turned his body before letting go, causing him to fall onto his back on the mattress. Before he could blink, Maluma was on top of him, mouth meeting his in a hungry kiss as he lifted Nick’s left leg and wrapped it up and over Maluma’s hip...his other hand repeated the movement, allowing Nick to lock his ankles behind Maluma’s back, needing a grip as their bodies were both covered in sweat. The hard tool between Maluma’s legs prodded Nick’s rear before finding its target and driving home. Grabbing the sheets with one hand and wrapping his other under Nick’s shoulder, Maluma began hammering his friend’s hole.  
When Nick wasn’t moaning against Maluma’s mouth, his mouth hung open with near-constant cries of lust and pleasure. Maluma was barely speaking English any more, reverting to his native Spanish to tell Nick how sweet his ass was, the things he wanted to do to it, and how good it felt to fuck him deep and hard. He was either rolling his r’s while speaking or rolling his tongue up and down the other man’s neck and jaw, driving him crazy. Sweat dripped off his brow and chest down onto Nick’s body, fingers raking down his back and Nick’s legs squeezing his sides, neither man wanting the moment to end.

“Nick…”  
“Ohhh….fuuuuck.”  
“Nick…!”  
“Fuck...yeah? Oh fuck. Don’t stop fucking me.”  
“Baby, I’m about to...voy a acabar.” A growl rattled out of his throat - Nick’s blinking made him realize he’d slipped back over to Spanish. “Baby, I’m about to cum.”  
“Fuck...yes…”  
“Where… Oh fuck. Where do you want…?”  
Nick’s already-flushed cheeks turned a darker shade of pink. Maluma smiled - it was cute how much of a slut Nick was but how easily he got embarrassed. “In my...in my mouth.” His words were cut off as Maluma nibbled on his bottom lip.  
“Yeah? You want that? Okay. Me corro en tu cara, cariño.”  
One more long deep kiss as he rammed in and out of Nick’s ass, the thrusts long and hard and then he was suddenly gone, pulling out and rolling off of Nick’s body. Planting his knees on the bed next to Nick’s head, he grabbed his cock and jerked it, precum flying over Nick’s face and into his mouth, hanging open. “Get ready...I’m about to…” Nick opened his mouth wider, tongue sticking out, eyes fixed onto the end of Maluma’s lengthy member. The sight pushed him over the edge, ropes of cum shooting out. The first two landed on Nick’s face - one along his cheek and one acoss his chin. The third went straight over his tongue and smacked into the back of his throat. Nick closed his mouth, latching his lips onto the tip of Maluma’s meat, feeling it pulse and throb in his mouth as the large balls continued unloading. He moaned greedily as he kept sucking and swallowing. His orgasm peaking, Maluma’s body jerked, hips thrusting his dick deeper into Nick’s mouth. Groaning, his fingers curled into a grip in Nick’s hair - it felt like his friend was trying to suck his balls out through his cock as he sought every last drop. He indulged Nick as long as he could, but his dick finally became too sensitive...gently, he used his grip to pull Nick off of his rod, leaving him panting open-mouthed on his back.  
His fingers traced down Nick’s cheek before pulling away; kneeling, he moved down, licking and sucking and nibbling his way down Nick’s chest and abs...and then attacking his thick thighs with his mouth, tongue, and teeth. Once he had Nick worked up into overdrive, he looked up to see Nick’s cock standing straight up, quaking with his need. Planting his lips at the head, Maluma engulfed it with his mouth, sucking and working the rock hard dick, feeling it pulse with heat inside his mouth.  
“Aahhhhh!!!!!” Nick’s cry gave him a half-second warning. Pulling off, he tugged on the cock as it erupted, shooting jizz all over Nick’s chest and abs. Maluma’s eyes grew in amazement as he noticed that the first two shots had hit Nick on the neck...one of them even curling up over his jaw.  
“Damn man, you needed it bad.” Nick’s body convulsed against the mattress and into Maluma’s fist. Finally, with a loud sigh he went limp, arms out at either side. Looking down, he watched as Maluma winked and used his teeth to nip at Nick’s thigh again. Instead of pulling away, he kissed the spot tenderly and then stuck out his tongue, keeping eye contact with Nick as he traced it up over the groin and onto his abs. Hitting one of the lines of white nectar, Maluma flattened his tongue and pressed forward, cleaning the area. Nick’s cock twitched as he watched Maluma slowly make his way north, lapping up the cream that Nick had just deposited all over himself, swallowing with a grin between swipes with his tongue. Reaching Nick’s face, he licked the line of cum on his cheek before nipping at his jaw, then planting his lips against Nick’s. The beard tickled Nick’s cheek...except for the spots that had cum in the brown curly hairs, which stuck to Nick’s skin for brief moments. 

“That was...amazing.” Maluma traced Nick’s face with his fingers, propping himself up on his elbow and looking down at his friend.  
“Damn. I should have asked you for dance lessons a long time ago.” The two men laughed.  
“Well, you might need…” Maluma looked down Nick’s body and then met his eyes again. “...maybe more lessons?”  
Nick chased Maluma’s fingertip, taking it between his lips and sucking for awhile before letting go, grinning. “Probably.”  
“Come to the hotel. Stay the night with me.” Maluma leaned down, nuzzling Nick’s neck, earning soft sighs out of the other man again. His hand slid down between Nick’s legs, fingers burying themselves into Nick’s hole. “Get more...dance lessons.”  
“Ohhhhh……” Nick’s head rolled back, moaning lightly as the strong fingers teased his prostate. “Okay...yes, ok.”  
“Good. I have some more moves I want to show you.”  
Smiling, Nick tilted his face up to meet Maluma’s on its way down, opening his lips for Maluma’s tongue and one very long kiss before heading to the hotel.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

***Two months later in Denver, Colorado***

Nick moaned loudly as hands squeezed his hips to get a good grip, pulling him back onto a thick cock. “Oh damn, you weren’t kidding…” The voice came from behind, directed to the other side of the bed.  
Maluma pulled his mouth away from his new friend’s shoulder, where he was nibbling and sucking like a mad man, little wet sounds punctuated by little moans. Looking to his left, his mouth opened into a wide bright smile. “You like?”

Ricky Martin yanked Nick back by the hips again, impaling him on the hard rod that had been working him over for awhile now. “Hell yeah. Me gusto mucho.” Winking, he looked down at Nick’s meaty buns and went back to plowing the younger singer. A few feet away, Maluma stuck his tongue out and began swiping it along the neck that hovered overhead. Between the licking and the tight hole squeezing his cock, Joe Jonas let out a long deep sigh of pleasure. Maluma’s hands tugged at his back, urging him on. Eager to please, Joe picked up the pace a little, sawing his length in and out of Maluma’s ass, both men moaning and seeking out each other’s bodies with their mouths. 

Out of the corner of his eye, Joe saw Ricky’s hands slide up Nick’s back and take hold of his shoulders, getting a firm grip as he began railing his younger brother, causing his little slut of a brother’s moans to get higher pitched as he relished the feeling of being plugged from behind. Slapping sounds filled the air as Ricky’s hips slammed against Nick’s ass, hard and faster. Between the sight and sounds of his brother getting plowed and the taste and feel of the Latin stud taking his own cock, it wasn’t long before Joe came for the second time that evening. The first had been a load down Ricky’s throat as the two pairs launched into 69’ing each other immediately upon Ricky and Maluma arriving at the hotel where the Jonas Brothers were staying before their next gig in Denver . Luckily their schedule had matched up with Maluma’s, both in the States and both with a couple days’ break. They’d decided to take advantage of the schedule and of each other; Ricky happened to be visiting Maluma and came along for the ride.

Grunting, Joe buried his face into the crook of Maluma’s neck as he pushed himself balls deep into the other man, releasing his load into the tight ass. Feeling Joe’s seed splash his guts, Maluma began clenching his ass, squeezing Joe’s manhood as it throbbed deep inside. Pulse after pulse shot inside...as his release tapered off, Joe slowly and casually continued pumping in and out, enjoying the slicker feel as his own cum lubed up Maluma’s tunnel...as well as the little moans of pleasure rolling out from between his new friend’s lips.

“GOD DAMN!!!” Ricky’s chest heaved as he threw his shoulders back and launched his hips forward, looking like he was trying to shove his entire lower body into Nick’s rear end. Nick gave a short yelp at the powerful thrust and then small mewling sighs as he felt ropes of cum launch deep inside his body. Ricky’s hips rolled with each shot, grinding into Nick’s ass as he continued his release. Feeling Ricky’s cock firing set Nick off and his fingers clenched the sheets as his manhood began jerking in mid-air, shooting jets of cum across the top of the bed. The sensation of Nick’s body spasming in orgasm caused Ricky to let out a great groan as it felt like the little muscle stud’s hole might squeeze his dick off. Coming down from their peak, both men panted, chests heaving. Ricky slumped down, curling against Nick’s back; twisting their bodies, he and Nick came to rest on their sides, his meat still buried inside, fingers caressing Nick’s chest as they relaxed and tried to catch their breath.

Wiggling his body, Maluma slid out from under Joe’s body, giving the other man a kiss on the way. Crawling to the head of the bed, he slid Nick away from Ricky. Nick wound up on his back, legs straight up in the air as Maluma took hold of his ankles and pushed them away and spread them at the same time, making a giant V shape with the thick legs. Angling his cock, he slid it in with one thrust, gasping at the feeling of being buried again. Pulling back, he rammed forward again...and again. Joe’s eyebrow raised, intrigued as he watched Maluma’s ass pump back and forth, slamming into Nick’s hole, growling and grunting in his eagerness to bust a nut. The corner of Joe’s mouth curled up into a grin as he watched a trail of liquid make its way down Maluma’s inner thigh...his ass was leaking Joe’s juices at the same time that he was eager to flood Nick’s insides. Nick cried out in pleasure and a little bit of pain as Maluma used him as a human sex toy, roaring like a tiger when he finally went over the edge. Fingers clenching Nick’s ankles, he pushed them further out as he sank all the way in, emptying his large balls deep inside the happily-used hole. 

“Well, that’s two down... give me a chance to recover and we’ll see if we can’t get everyone’s loads into Nicky’s hot little ass tonight.” Joe grinned as he leaned against Ricky’s back, the two of them having curled up together to watch Maluma’s little show. The other man rubbed his chin against the top of Joe’s head.  
“You two…?”  
“Mmmhmm. Makes the road trip a lot less stressful.”  
“Wow...that’s fucking hot.”  
Torso still heaving, Maluma glanced over his shoulder at the pair with a knowing look. “Kept that as a surprise. Seen them go at it over the phone but not in-person.” His teeth shone in a big smile. “That’ll be fucking hot. How long do you think you’ll need?”  
Joe glanced down at his crotch - he already felt some stirring at the thought of fucking his brother in front of a little audience. “Mmm...shouldn’t take too long. And we’ve got all night and some of tomorrow. Looking forward to riding this later, too.” His hand rubbed down Ricky’s leg. Pulling away, he rolled on top of Nick. Looking up he kept his eyes locked with the other two as he lowered his face, meeting Nick’s lips and pressing his tongue inside, starting up the preview for that ‘next show’.  
“Keep that up and you’ll get it for sure.” Ricky grinned, rubbing his leg in the same spot that Joe had, teasing him.  
Joe’s grin was apparent even while his lips were up against Nick’s mouth. He pulled away long enough to ask one word. “Promise?”

The End (for now)

**Author's Note:**

> This story is the work of the author and should not be copied or posted elsewhere in any way without the permission of the author.
> 
> Comments, feedback, and ideas can be emailed to: red.cheshire@yahoo.com  
> Follow me on Instagram @redcheshire


End file.
